


It's Not What You Think

by XanderInkWaster



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Suspense, gallagher girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderInkWaster/pseuds/XanderInkWaster
Summary: Cammie and her friends plan to go Raving, but after the girls trick Cammie to get her to chat with Zach, they handcuff her to the bed and text Zach to come meet her. Who shows up though, is Josh all covered in blood and mumbling words of someone dying. Cammie wants to help, but when Cammie realises cops are after Josh he disappears and to help a friend she must find him first.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm handcuffed naked to a bed. Now when I say that you are probably all thinking 'Kinky.' Well that is a pretty fair assumption, however that is not the case. Nor am I completely naked. I lied about that. Sort of. I mean...well I'm wearing clothes, but they are not clothes you would consider wearing out in the day. Who put me here you ask. Well my girlfriends did. Baxter, Macey and Liz. Why did I let them? I didn't, I was tricked and overpowered pretty easily since Baxter is kinda strong you know, and I wouldn't want to hurt them. How did I get into the outfit? Simple. They convinced me to wear it as a joke, which turned out not to be a joke unless you see it from their point of view. Then I guess you could say I'm the bigger joke. Anyway I'm blabbering.

You all want to know the story don't you? You all want to know the reason why? Why did they trick me and for what reason would they do this? Ummm...well perhaps I should start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

90 mins earlier.

'What are you girls doing?' I yelled at them. 'Let go Bex. No, no.' I said while struggling as I was forced to the bed.

Bex had her arms wrapped around my body, pinning my own arms in place while Macey struggled to grab my kicking legs. Liz stood back a bit, but refused to help.  
'Liz help!' I squealed as I felt my hands being forced upwards and Macey decided just to lie flat across my knees. Quite painfully too. I then saw Liz approach.

'Liz quick before she gets out,' Bex said through heavy breathing. Apparently I had worn her down a bit, but I still wasn't getting out. She had now wrapped her legs around me and with my arms pinned above my head. She had me in a perfect hold.  
I struggled, but it was hopeless. Straining my neck to look up at Liz I pleaded with my eyes that she help me. However she only dug her hand in her small bag and pulled out something. I heard the chink of the metal and I revamped my struggling.

'Guys no. Come on,' I whined as Liz clumsily dropped the handcuffs on my thighs. Bare thighs I might add. This outfit was hardly appropriate. 'Liz please don't. No guys don't do this. Wait why are you doing this?' I asked them confused.

'We decided to take matters into our own hands and deal with the situation,' Macey began while applying some more make-up. 'We are your friends and it is our duty to help each other whenever and however we can. You'll find out why soon enough.' With that she turned to me and flashed me a beaming smile that I only frowned at.

By the time Liz had got the handcuffs secure on me my neck was hurting from the strain of being pushed forward from Bex's large arms. Macey was the first to jump off me and went straight to her phone. Liz whispered and apology and Bex slowly released me. Cautious because she knew I had a tendency of suddenly breaking free and attacking everyone and giving them a telling off.

I lay still on the bed as the girls moved away and seemed to huddle together. Their whispers to low for me to hear. So instead I tried to test the handcuffs. Well in short assumption it was hopeless to get out without a key or a lock pick and in this outfit I had no chance of hiding one. Smart girls. They probably knew in advance.  
What I was wearing was, and I quote here, Rave Wear as Macey calls it. It was a black wrap around tie halter top, hot pants and finished with a detachable hood. The hood did make the outfit incredibly sexy, but right now I had it down and not up. To finish off the look I wore fishnet thigh highs and large furry leg warmers. All black off course which I wasn't too happy about. For raving I would have preferred brighter colours.

I was lost in my thoughts of why they did this when they all turned around back to me and Bex snapped a pic of me on her phone and I suddenly had an idea what was going on.

'Smile Cammie,' Macey giggled and pouted her lips. I just stared straight at them with my intimidating gaze.

'Who is that photo for Bex?' I asked in a threatening tone.

'Oh Cammie don't worry, it might not be needed at all. It's just for motivation.' Macey teased as the girls turned back around and began texting someone.

Bex - Hi Zach. What u up 2?


	3. Chapter 3

When Zack got the text he just stared at it pondering if he should reply back. He found it strange that Baxter was the one who texted him. He thought Cammie would have at least called by now. He still didn't know what she was mad at him for. It had been a week without her returning his calls.

'Lover boy,' Grant yelled and slapped his arm.

'What?' Zach asked confused on what was going on around him.

'It's your turn stupid. What are you reading? Give me that,' Grant said and yanked Zach's phone away before he could react.

'Grant what the hell?' Zach reached out to grab his phone back but Grant just pushed him back down and read the text aloud.

'Why is my beautiful chocolate texting you what's up?' Grant asked but the rest of the lads only heard my beautiful chocolate.

'Did you just call Bex your beautiful chocolate?' Preston asked curiously with a smile.

'I do believe Grant owes us and explanation,' Jonas added with his own chuckle. Zach merely looked down all ready knowing about their relationship.

'I meant nothing by it. Just a joke. Something I call her that's all,' Grant rambled out quickly, but it didn't work.

'Bull,' Jonas called out and pointed a finger at Grant. 'You are dating aren't you?' Grant's face gave it away, but Zach was the only one to notice.

'Wait he's dating her?' Preston now asked and looked between all the guys.

'Umm...Preston. Why else would he say my beautiful chocolate,' Zach said hinting, but Preston shook his head.

'I thought they were only nicknaming each other because they're close friends.'

Zach raised an eyebrow as if to say seriously. Jonas leaned back and laughed out loud only to fall off his chair.

'Oh I bet they're real close now,' Zach said turning to Grant when his phone alerted another message. Grant read it and his face changed. He showed Zach the message and after Zach read it he barely had time to tell Grant he didn't know what was going on. Preston could only watched stunned as Grant leapt at Zach.

He looked at the text and read it along with Jonas.

Bex- Looking for some fun?

CAMMIE

Cammie stared at her friends as the made their way back to the bed. Macey was holding back a giggle, Liz was blushing slightly and Bex just remained all cool.

'What are you guys planning?' I asked. My eyes focusing on Bex as I knew she was the ring leader of this little. Predicament that I have found myself in.

'We just thought you deserved a little fun this evening,' Macey said. 'Might I say that you in this outfit is certainly going to make this evening interesting for you.' She winked at me and I turned a little red.

Not red with anger, but a thought of Zach seeing me like this did stir something and Macey noticed.

'Thinking of Zach are we?' She asked with a smile on her face.

'No,' I denied and huffed. Can't we just go raving like we planned girls?' I was doing what I could to get my mind off of Zach and perhaps convince them that raving was a good idea.

'No chance Cammie. This is better. Besides what would you really prefer? Zach walking through that door in the next hour or going raving which will end with you knocking on Zach's door?' Bex asked me, but before I could answer Macey cut in.

'At least let him come to you.' She had a point.

I still wanted uncuffed though.


	4. Chapter 4

ZACH

'Grant stop. Wait.' Zach yelled as Grant threw a chair at him which he barely dodged.

'Zach I'm going to kill you slowly.' Grant yelled and tossed another chair which smashed off the wall behind Zach.

'You guys just going to sit there?' Zach shouted at Preston and Jonas who looked st each other.

'Yes,' they both replies.

'Gee thanks,' Zach had time to say before being tackled to the floor by Grant.

'Grant it was just a text what is wrong with you? It doesn't prove or mean anything.' Zach explained has he blocked Grant's punches.

CAMMIE

'Perhaps Zach isn't looking for some fun.' Liz said as they all still waited for a reply.  
'He could be busy.' Macey offered an explanation, but preferred what Bex suggested.

'Or he could be in the shower.' Bex said and everyone went quiet. I know what they were all thinking. It was what I was thinking too.

A naked Zach wet with hot shower water and steam coming off his body.

'Hey,' I said kicking them all to snap them out of their day dreams. He's my dream. Get your own.' I said and twisted round a little to get comfortable.

'Oh come on Cam's,' Macey teased. 'I promise not to touch, but just look.' She poked my sides and I yelped. I wish I hadn't cause then I saw her face get that cheeky look. 'Ticklish are we?'  
She poked again and I only managed to squeeze out a no before she poked a third and fourth time. Apparently she wasn't listening.

While Macey had fun tickling me Liz turned to Bex and suggested that Zach needed a little inspiration to answer.

Bex grabbed her phone and snapped a few pics. Some I'm not gonna mention, but if he resisted these pics then he deserved a medal.

ZACH

'Grant put me down...' Preston yelled as he was tossed across the room and collided heavily with Zach.

Since Grant had run out of chairs he'd thought people would make a good throwing weapon.

Jonas ran around the table as Grant made a grab for him too. Zach's phone went off a third time, then a fourth and a fifth and messages started coming through. Grant stopped and looked at them.

'Guys I think I might have been wrong.' He said.

'You think?' Zach said pushing a motionless Preston off of him as he just laid there staring up at the ceiling. 'Get the hell up Preston.' 

They all headed back to the table and saw the pics. Zach feeling embarrassed snatched his phone out of sight. All the guys complained and even Preston said no fair.

'Guys piss off.' Zach said and another message came through.

Bex- Wanna have fun now? Zach- I'll be right there. P.S. Your BF near killed me.

CAMMIE

When Bex had come back in the room she had a smile on her face. Rare for her, but it caused my senses to become curious as to what made her smile. Soon enough though, I got to know.

'Girls it's time to go,' was all she said in a calm voice suppressing a small laugh. 'Cammie is going to have a busy night.'

Macey screeched joyfully, turned to me and wished me the best of luck with a small wink. Bouncing on the bed she leapt off it and ran over to Bex with hushed excited questions. My eaves dropping failed because Liz diverted my attention by spraying me with some perfume, that I near choked on.

'What the hell?' I managed to cough out, despite at the strong scent. 'What is that?' It smelt wonderful, but very strong and it also was hot, which was real confusing. 'A warm spray?' I was all I could ask myself, but Liz answered for me.

'It's something Macey has been working on, in theory it's to help increase the pheromone levels you give off.' Liz smiled awkwardly at a wide eyed Cammie.

'Excuse me what?' I demanded and scowled at Macey who in turn had a massive smile full of mischief. 'When I get out of this,' keeping my threatening tone which caught all their attention. 'I am going to hurt you all.'

Liz quickly jumped off the bed and turned away toward the door, 'Guys I'll be in the car,' she said with a glance at me, to which I narrowed my eyes on her. Liz opened the door quickly. Macey was net to leave, but not before making another remark. Last of all it was Bex who walked over to Cammie and tossed the key to the handcuffs onto the end of the bed.

'Zach is on his way. I'll let you decide if you want him to see you cuffed or not.' She blew me a kiss then left also, and once the door shut I screamed out infuriated frustration, before yelling at them one last time.

'I STILL WANT TO GO RAVING,' I moaned. Settling back onto the pillow stared at the key and I couldn't help, but imagine the look on Zach's face when he walks in seeing me. A smile creeped it's way on my face as I imagined those green eyes staring very intently and that gorgeous smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

With little difficulty I managed to grab that stupid key. Flicking the key off my foot up into the air I managed to catch it in my handcuffed hands. I even gave myself a well earned smile to compliment myself as a momentarily achievement. It had been my first time to try that and...I nailed it. Why wouldn't I give myself a smile? However I did a double take on whether I should un-cuff myself. I still wanted to be in control, but just in case Zach decided to be his cheeky self and leave me. Wouldn't be the first time. They had a tendency to yell at times and one walk out on the other. This way I could still catch up with the girls at the rave if it did turn… less seductive?

I turned to the clock beside the bed and watched the seconds tick by. Like a movie all I could hear was the seconds get louder and louder, my own breathing had changed pace and I fought to keep myself calm. My hands were a little sweaty and with my body in this venerable position and well... this outfit did give off the impression that more than talk was on the agenda.

Raving was on the agenda. I tried my best to distract my thoughts. Thinking to myself I thought I just might be able to convince him. My thoughts swayed, thinking and planning anyway she could convince him to just perhaps talk. It wasn't helping her calm herself thinking of those eyes, lips, body, hands. All I ended up doing was shaking my head again and I noticed how hot it suddenly got and my body was tingling. Good tingles though.

Taking deep breaths and closing my eyes I relaxed myself for a few moments. I turned back to the clock only to see four minutes had passed and she huffed. Stretching herself as best she could she shifted into various poses to help pass the time. After all she didn't want to get stiff muscles.

ZACH

Zach drove as fast as he could to the address Bex had texted him. The sight of that photo she had sent of Cammie drove his mind wild with many thoughts, but in honesty he was glad that they used this excuse to get them to talk. He had missed her and every time he tried to call she hadn't answered. Well now she was in a position to listen and one he was all too happy to take advantage of. No Zach, behave yourself. Not that kind of advantage, he thought to himself. Glances at his satnav it showed he was six minutes out.

CAMMIE

I kept tapping my foot impatiently, 'Where is that green eyed hottie?' I exasperated. 'Why am I frustrated?' I then asked. 'Am I mad? I'm not mad, I'm annoyed.'

'Wait why am I annoyed? It's not like we're a couple again.'

'Not yet, but it's what I want. I want him here. Now. With me.'

'Why am I thinking like this? What was in that spray Macey?

Being deep in thought an arguing with yourself can distract you from your surrounding. However with me its the opposite, I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts as the door opened. I couldn't stop the sensations running through me at this moment, my body tensed and I didn't know what to do. I stared at the door handle. I could hear his footsteps. I watched as the I saw the handle turn. The door open.

'Zach…,' I began, but was then shocked as it was not Zach who had entered. There stood Josh covered in blood. I could only lie there mouth agape.

'Cammie…' Josh began equally confused. 'I need your help.'


	6. Chapter 6

I lay there still, unmoving and my mind full of questions. Why was Josh here? Did he know I was here? Why is he sweating? Why is he scared and breathing heavy and why the hell is he covered in blood? I looked at him now and he just stared at me, his eyes giving me a look over which caused me to self consciously to cover up, but I never told him to look away nor did he. Instead his eyes, his fear filled eyes looked into mine.

'Cammie…' he trailed off mouth still agape and confused, but I could also hear how scared he was. I quickly undid the cuffs and got off the bed and slowly making my way to him.

'Josh. Josh what happened?' I said in as calm and low voice as I could. I didn't want to scare him any further. 'Josh tell me what happened, are you hurt?' I asked further as I neared him. His eyes still looked into mine and I noted the shock in his gaze. I reached out to him and checked him over to see if he was injured.

'She came out of nowhere...I...I didn't mean to. Cammie I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it was an accident…' Josh managed to mumble out through sobs. I did my best to calm him down, he was getting agitated and was flinching when I touched him. I backed my hands away, but I had already realised with a bit of relief that it wasn't his blood, but then came the horror.

'Who's blood is that Josh.?' I asked in a more stern tone, but still one as if concern for a friend. Which he was, even after everything. 'Josh mumbled out more apologies to me and was shaking. I gripped his blood stained hands to relax him. 'Look at me Josh,' I said as I tried to hold his gaze to mine. 'Josh stop it, look at me. Look at me Josh, just look at me.' he finally did. 'Ok now what happened?'

I watch him cry silently and his tear rolled down his sweat covered cheek. 'I killed her Cammie.' what he said struck me hard and I sucked in a deep breath as he continued. 'I didn't see her until it was too late, I called for help. I tried to save her Cammie.' He was crying out now and he gripped my hands tighter.

I pulled him into an embrace and let him cry out his anguish. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Josh was no killer, what did he mean by I didn't see her, I called for help? I thought on what he said, but then something else struck out to me. What was the fear in his eyes and why did he come here to Macey's place? As I held him close his crying stopped and I was about to question him further, but something stopped me and then my instincts heard them in the hallway.

Training prepares you for your trials, tests, missions, but it's experience that keeps you alive and always ready. I had a gut feeling by form Josh's eyes that the fear I saw was because someone had come after him, but the question was who? Was the Police after him or someone else? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind for now. I needed a clear mind for my next step. I honed in on my senses and listened carefully. I let Josh sit on the edge of the bed and I rushed to the front door.

From the hushed tones outside in the hallway and the shuffling of feet there was at least three of them and when I peeked through the eye hole my guess was confirmed to be correct. The more troubling matter was they were armed and each had a detective's badge swinging from his neck.

I knew procedure well enough to know that if a suspect was dangerous and they had tracked him, SWAT would be deployed and police cars surrounding the building, but if SWAT didn't come a few uniformed officers would accompany detectives. Staring at them now I immediately knew who they were. Dirty cops. Detectives on someone's payroll or perhaps Police gangsters. Whatever they were, they wanted Josh because he had seen something and by god they would have to go through me first.

I looked myself over and noticed some of the blood on Josh had come on me, thankfully it wasn't wet fully and only traces of it could be seen, but it still meant I couldn't use seduction to turn them away. So I opted for the next best thing and one I'm not proud of so I will not mention what I did. All you need to know is that it worked and they moved off to the next room. When I was sure they had gone down a few doors I knew they would come back so I had to move quickly.

I ran back to Macey's room to find Josh no longer on the bed and a cool breeze struck me. I looked over and saw the window open fully. Josh you stupid… I stopped myself from saying it and instead opted to yell questions in my head at him. Why are cops after you? What did you see? What really happened? How did you even get involved? Ws it by chance or did you know this girl?

It wasn't that cold of a night, but I had no time for change. I noticed Josh's figure run down an alley across the street so I had no other choice, but to pursue him and catch him before some crooked cops did. I had to help a friend. Even if I am seemingly dressed for it. Climbed down the fire exit and ran across the road only to be stopped by the blinding flare of a SUV's headlights rushing towards me.

It happened so fast I couldn't avoid the coming collision.


	7. Chapter 7

The SUV suddenly squealed to a halt and I shut my eyes tight. I opened one eye first and let out a breath I realised I'd been holding. The driver's side and passenger's doors opened and two figures approached me. One a man and the other a rather tall and beautiful Latina woman, what set my body tingling though was the detective badges they both displayed. The woman eyed me with curiosity where her male partner did the talking.

I felt his hand touch my arm and he seemed, genuinely concerned. 'Miss, Miss can you hear me?' he asked in a clear voice and I nodded, then his tone changed to as if correcting a child. Which he was probably used to as I saw the wedding band on his finger. 'Miss what were you thinking running out on the road like that? I could have injured you badly.' he seemed to stop chastising me when he noticed my outfit.

I decided to remain silent and was thinking of a way out of this and I thought of a way quite quickly, but first I needed them both to be less wary of me.

'Miss have you been out partying?' he asked me with a quizzical look. I smiled dumbly and changed my tone to that of a drunk girl.

'Oh you wouldn't hurt me now handsome,' I giggled which made the woman roll her eyes and shake her head. 'I'm completely fine… and as you can see.' I gestured to my body and outfit. 'I'm really fine…' I winked at him. Apparently he must have been use to this because he gripped my arm and started to direct me towards the car.

'Miss it's no joke. There's a killer on the loose. He's killed a cop and a young woman already.'

His words struck me, but I didn't react in alarm to them. Josh killed a cop? No. I couldn't believe it.

I composed my act and giggled again falling on his chest for balance. 'A killer huh? Oh..thank you. Such strong arms you have. Is he dangerous this killer?' I asked poking his nose. The woman was growing annoyed.

'Yes Miss he's very dangerous and a young woman such as yourself doesn't want to run into him.'

'Oh so I'm his type?' I laughed and faked a hiccup. 'Hmm.. I need a boyfriend. Is he single? I said with a hint of delight.

The man merely smiled and shook his head to his partner. 'She's wasted, put her in the back,' his partner said as she opened the door for him. I then stood my ground and in a clear voice replied.

'I'm sorry for this.' The looked at me with confused expressions, but didn't have time to react as I drove my fist to his jaw with an uppercut that sent him reeling. As he fell back onto the road I had lifted his sidearm from its holster and launched it at his partner. At this range I knew I couldn't miss and knew that it would be brutally effective so I lightened up on the power I put in my throw. Still I heard the gun smack off her face and the loud crack as I broke her nose making her fall and scream obscenities at me.

I stepped up to her partner, I had made her unable to chase me, but him I had to do some more effective and I couldn't help, but apologise a second time to him as my foot connected between his legs.

I didn't even see him roll in agony as I chased off down the alley quickly just as a new set of headlights appeared in my peripheral vision and a gunshot rang out causing me to squeal out.

What the heck was that Cammie? You've been shot at before, stop being a little girl. I thought to myself as I safely ran into the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Zach could notice Cammie anywhere and right now he watched her run away down an alley from two people lying on the ground. Stopped the car about to chase after her, but then the woman fired a shot blindly at Cammie while clutching at her bloody nose. Zach couldn't help, but smirk.

Oh Cammie what have you gotten yourself into? He asked himself as he ran at the woman and kicked the gun out of her hand. It went flying through the air before landing a good ten feet away and the woman rolled back over still moaning at her broken nose. The guy rolling around strained something out at Zach, but he couldn't hear.

Zach could care less and instead drove his foot between the man's legs as he staggered to get up only to fall back down.

'Sorry,' Zach said and jumped over him heading after Cammie when he was tackled to the ground. It felt like he'd been hit by a linebacker and he hit the ground hard. Shifting his weight he stood up again with the man still hugging him tight. Zach flipped him over his shoulder, a perfectly executed Judo move. The ground seemed to shake as the huge man hit it and Zach drove his hard fist into his face.

He swung around just in time as a fist came swinging at him. He dodged it just in time and kicked the shins of the man whose fist missed him. The man cursed, but didn't get another word our as Zach connected his fist with the man's jaw in a downward strike. When he hit the ground the third man didn't approach, but instead drew a weapon. The SUV light sand his own blinded him so he couldn't see, but he felt the familiar sting of a stun gun.

Zach shook for a few moments before dropping to the ground. Bodies pressed around him and he felt cuffs being put on his wrists.

'Sir, you're under arrest for assault and obstruction of Justice,' he heard one of them say. Zach could only groan in both pain and annoyance.

Oh shit what have I done and what the hell Cammie? He asked himself as he was dragged to his feet.

When he was tossed hard against the hood of the SUV he felt them searching his pockets and person. He felt sick, but he'd been trained long enough to ignore the feeling. He noticed the man he'd kicked between the legs puke on the sidewalk. Zach felt a pin of regret, but then he felt a blow to his head from the huge guy who'd takled him. The others had difficulty pulling him away from Zach, who was staggering to stay on his feet.

'Bastard knocked my tooth out,' the man roared. 'I hate the dentist,' he heard him spit.

Zach couldn't resist the urge, 'Ruin your smile did I?' he chuckled which renewed the man's push to hit him again. The woman had retrieved her gun and grabbed him forcefully adn tossed him in the car. Zach looked her features over and nodded to her nose.

'You should get that looked at?'

'Shut up,' she said thorough a mouthful of blood and spat an ugly glob of it to the ground. He didn't hear what she said next as she slammed the door, but it was evident that the 'female dog' term was used.

Zach tested the cuffs and squirmed about to hook the cuffs under his legs, it took him longer than he liked, but once he'd done it he reached down to his shoe where he kept a pick.

Cammie I am going to seriously have a long, long chat with you.


	9. Chapter 9

Running down a dark alley in skimpy clothing wasn't my idea of a fun night. Being shot at by cops wasn't my idea of fun either, but things don't always turn out as you plan. Like a certain camping trip last year. It was supposed to be a romantic time, but then someone had to go and steal our tent. While we were still asleep inside it. I still think the gang was involved, but they'd never confess.

I kept running as fast as I could until I finally saw Josh sitting against the end of the alley. He was just sitting there mumbling to himself. I made sure to only approach him slowly, I wasn't wanting to scare him off again and I needed to know what all had happened.

"Josh?' I called out softly and approached him with ease. When I finally was close enough I knelt down beside him. 'Josh you can't run away like that. I need to get you home, somewhere safe.' I watched closely for him to react, but he just nodded at me and began to stand up. I stood and helped him up.

"Thank you Cammie.' He said and before I could stop him his lips met mine.

Now before I continue bear in mind it was cold out and I was barely dressed.

I was about to push him off and shriek, perhaps even slap him. Very hard, but instead his kiss was very warm and welcoming. I couldn't help, but return the kiss and let it linger for a few seconds. Damn Josh. You've picked up a few tips on kissing. I thought to myself. No way was I admitting that out loud. When I finally pushed him off me I needed to suck in a deep breath and also cool myself down. I was feeling my body surge with heat and I don't mean the normal kind of heat. It wasn't the first time I'd felt like this tonight.

Later on I found it exactly what was causing this tingling and heat in my body, but we'll get to that later.

"Cammie I remember what happened. I remember." Josh said frantically. I steadied him with my arms.

"You remember? What do you remember Josh?" I asked him, but then something else seemed to strike him.

"We need to get out of here Cammie. They're after me. We need to go now." He said grabbing my hand, but I pulled free calming him again. I remembered the cops at the apartment, but I had managed to lose them.

"Josh we need to find a safe place to stay. We'll contact the gang and find out what is going on OK?" I asked him only to know he understood what I was saying. Before he could answer though I felt a hood being tossed over my head and the shock of a taser paralysing me. I heard Josh call my name out from a distance, but my legs were already buckled and I felt myself being lifted by strong arms. Very strong arms. I am not sure what transpired next as I finally blacked out, but I do remember being tossed into a van, a horrible smell of cheap deodorant and Josh's body being thrown on top of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke to a rush of freezing water being thrown over me. The shock of cold ran through my entire body and I shivered. When I finally managed to stop shivering like mad I got a look at my surroundings. I was tied to a chair in what seemed to be a basement. A very clean basement. The floor was covered with plastic though and my senses began to tingle and my training was pushed to the forefront of my reactions. A single bare bright light hung from a long wire and three men surrounded me.

"Hey there lass,' one of them spoke heavily in an Irish accent, his rough hand slapped my face hard that I was near knocked back unconscious. 'You awake there?" he asked mockingly.

"Jeez… you slap like a Bitch." I coughed and tossed some wet hair out my eyes. His response was to slap harder and this time it did knock me out.

Freezing water made me start shivering again and I screamed. "Quit it with the water. I already bathed today. Jeez." I yelled at them and the two on the sides backed off slightly. The one in the middle only smiled and gripped my face hard.

"Who are you?" he asked me and squeezed my cheeks.

"Can't tell you." I answered smartly and he squeezed harder.

"Yes you can. Who are you?" he repeated.

"My mum raised me not to talk to strangers. Sorry." I said and he let me go, but only to slap me again using the back of his hand. I thought his knuckles broke the skin, but he didn't. Yeah he slapped like a bitch.

"Enough jokes,' he said angrily. "Who are you?"

"Didn't your mum raise you with manners? You're supposed to ask politely." I schooled him, but again I was rocked by another slap. My face felt really swollen now and hot. The other kind of hot also. Being tied to a chair with 3 bad boys around you, who had strangely good looks and a sexy accent wasn't helping either. I was cursing whatever Macey had sprayed me with earlier.

"What's that lass…you want me to say the magic word? Want me to see please?" Ye grabbed my hair and yanked my head back roughly, making me wince and tense a little.

"No idiot,' I said through gritted teeth. "Everyone knows the magic word is abracadabra." I rolled my eyes and he let go of my hair. My head fell forward and I resettled in a comfort sitting position. I watched my sexy interrogator step backwards as the other two came forward.

The back rest to the seat fell backwards and a towel was placed over my nose and mouth. I knew what was about to happen, but I was too late to prepare for it. My eyes shot open wide as I saw the jug of water a few inches above my face. The two goons held me down tight as the third started to pour the water onto the towel and I lost the ability to breathe.

"You'll tell us what we want to know lass." He said, but I was not paying attention as my lungs were screaming at me to breathe in.

JOSH

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Josh asked the man in a suit.

"That all depends Josh,' the man in a suit said as he placed his hand on Josh's shoulder. "It all depends."


	11. Chapter 11

CAMMIE

I spat out another mouthful of water and coughed frantically. I'd been trained to withstand interrogation and even been water boarded before, but you're never prepared for it when it happens. I felt myself being lifted up once again and I was thankful I could breathe a little better. The water they were using was ice cold and my lungs surely were being filled gradually. Worst part was I didn't know who they were or what they were after.

"Ready to talk girl?" he asked me and I coughed some more.

"Did you just call me girl?" I managed to ask between coughs. "Here I thought I was the one with the biggest balls in the room." I smirked. Usually I wasn't so cocky, but I'd had a strange night so far and I was pissed that they hadn't at least used warmer water.

"Still with the smart remarks I see."

"Yeah well…' I looked between all three of them. "I got to keep myself entertained if you won't." I shrugged and laughed a little. His face told me he wasn't impressed. I was right because I felt his hand slap me hard.

"Again," He said, nodding to his men.

"Alright,' I objected as I felt myself being tilted backwards. "What is it you want to know?"

"Just tell us who you are and what you know about the accident earlier tonight." He asked me in a polite manner strangely. I stared at him for a moment and again found myself admiring his handsome looks. A warm unwelcome sensation came over me and I will admit I was thankful at the time for it because I was shivering from the icy water and my lack of clothing.

"My name is Cameron Anne or Cammie for short, Cameron is too formal don't you think," I was being rhetorical, but they didn't smile so I continued. "My friend Josh happened to stop by my apartment covered in blood and in shock. I know nothing of how or why and I was just trying to help him. When I went to grab him a glass of water and call an ambulance he had gone out a window and ran away. He's my friend and I care for him so I chased after him and that is when you found us in the alley. Now…you got me all wet." I finished with a wink.

For you information the wink was totally unintentional on my part, it just happened.

I watched as he seemed to go through my story in his head seeing if he should believe what I said or not. I chose to leave the part out about the cops banging on my door because I wasn't sure of their connection or how this accident fitted in or even Josh. I had a few questions of my own.

"He never told you anything?" he asked me and motioned for his goons to leave the room.

"Like I said he was in shock, but he did mention being in an accident which is why I felt I needed to call the ambulance for him." I replied sympathetically. He walked towards me and knelt down to eye level with me. "You don't believe me?" I asked playing nervousness in my tone.

"I don't believe anyone until I check out their stories myself. So you just sit tight and I'll be back OK lass." He said and patted my shoulder then made to leave.

"Wait,' he halted and turned back to me. "Can I ask just one question?"

"Go on."

"Why are you after Josh? What did he do?" I pleaded and even softened my eyes which worked like a charm.

"He got involved where he shouldn't have and tried to be a hero," he said and then walked out the room. I didn't hear the door lock so it would make escaping a lot easier, but first I had to get out and find Josh.

JOSH

"It seems your girlfriend cares for you Josh,' the man in the suit said turning away from the TV screen. He and Josh had watched Cammie's interrogation. "Shame what's going to happen to her... another dead woman on your conscience tonight."

"You said you wouldn't harm her Joseph." Josh raised his voice, but was quickly corrected as a hard fist knocked him to his knees. Two men roughly pulled him upright as Joseph approached him slowly and then punched him a few more times.

"That's for getting in my business you little shit,' Josh spat out blood and was pulled upright again. Joseph delivered a final punch, but this time the men holding him let him collapse to the floor. "And that is for making me kill Chantelle." Joseph growled. He turned away from Josh just has Greg his best enforcer entered the room. "Well?" he asked.

"The girl is telling the truth, but not all of it. She's holding something back, but I know it's nothing to do with what Josh witnessed. I think the cops got to her first, but I can't be sure until I confirm with our sources. I don't think she'll be a problem." Greg reported.

"I don't care. I want no loose ends. Find out what Chantelle told him and where the drive is. As for the girl we'll dump the two of them in the garden." Joseph shouted angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

ZACH

Zach scrolled through his contacts list until he found Bex and pressed to call. The phone rang three times and before she picked up.

"Hello Mr. Goode I hope you've been your opposite self tonight. Did we leave your gift the way you wanted to find it?" Bex chuckled to herself while yelling above the music. Zach however ignored her and cut to the chase.

"Cammie is in trouble Bex." Zach stated. There was no long pause on the other end and Bex's tone immediately switched to her serious one.

"What?" Bex asked already walking away to the ladies room. She scoured for Liz and Macey who were dancing rather closely with a group of guys. Well Macey was, Liz was losing it with dance moves she couldn't even name. "What kind of trouble?"

"I have no idea Bex. I arrived at the apartment to watch her run into an alley while being shot at by cops." Zach emphasised the word 'cops' to make his concern more effective. "I don't know where she is or what is happening." Was she working anything?"

"Not that we know of. Where are you Zach? We'll come meet you." Bex said as she now entered the restroom and stared into the mirror. Glitter and spray paint covered her arms and face.

"Don't bother I'm on my way to you now." Zach said as he picked up his pace.

"How do you know where we are?" Bex asked surprisingly.

"I have my sources," Zach smirked and hung up.

Bex stared at her phone before whispering to herself, "Grant."

CAMMIE

I finally managed to break my left hand free from its bonds then quickly untied myself from the chair. I quickly made for the door and put my ear to it, but could not hear anything. I knocked lightly expecting to hear a shuffle of feet on the other side or even the door handle move. When I didn't get either I gripped the handle and shoved the door open hard.

See most people think opening it slowly is how it's done. However that's only if you're sneaking in, if you're sneaking out then they know you're there and doing it slowly warns them if there is a guard on the other side. Doing it fast gives allows you to surprise who's on the other side and if they're too close then they're going to get stunned.

I shoved the door open fast and hard, but only felt air on the other side. Directly ahead of me was a staircase leading up to god knows where, but the heavy sound of music told me I was inside a nightclub. Ha who says I can't deduce like Sherlock. I quickly ran up the stairs on my tip toes and came to another door.

There was a keyhole for this door so I peeked through it and saw a large dressing room on the other side. I scanned what I could and noticed a few outfits and make-up and other clothing items.

"Exotic dancing nice." I said allowed to myself and then covered my mouth when a large body suddenly blocked the keyhole. I saw a hand with a key come towards my eye and I jumped up heading back down stairs. "Shit." I whispered as I took the stairs three at a time. By the time the door opened I had returned to the first room and grabbed the chair. I could hear his footsteps on the coming so I ran and readied myself by the wall.

When the door opened I heard a grunt and as soon as he passed through the doorway I smashed him with the chair. I hadn't considered his size though and the effect I got was less than I had hoped for. The chair shattered against his huge frame and he growled from the impact and slowly turned around to face me.

"Ohhhh shit," I said allowed again and he smiled at me which I returned. I knew a standing toe to toe fight with this guy would break me. He must have had a hundred and sixty pounds more on me and his large meaty fists look twice the size of normal hands.

I still had a piece of chair left in my hand which I used as a weapon to keep him at distance. Instantly my combat training mode switched on and I jabbed at his eyes and face however he caught the piece of wood and yanked it from my grip. I felt splinters tear into my hands and I was even tossed across the room like a rag-doll as I held onto my only weapon too long.

I landed heavily on my right side and quickly rolled over as I saw him launch the piece of wood at me. I dodged it and jumped to my feet, I steadied my footing and put myself in a fighting stance. I had no intention of going on the defence though. Running towards him I leapt up and wrapped my thighs around his neck and delivered a hard elbow to the dome of his bald head, then I slid around the back of him and dropped my weight to the floor forcing him off balance.

When he landed hard on his back my legs wrapped around his left arm and I pulled back stretching the joint at his shoulder. I had hoped to dislocate his arm, but he had recovered quicker than I expected from my dizzying blow to his head and pulled free from my grip. Before I could untwine my legs he slammed his fist back down onto my chest repeatedly. Luckily he was still on his back and couldn't use his full force, but the blows still shook me a little.

I smashed my heel onto his chest and then kicked his jaw, pushing myself out of his reach. I flipped myself to my feet just as he pushed himself onto his. His look was now enraged and he removed a leather whip from his side and cracked it through the air.

"What the f…" I was cut off as his whip twirled around my waist and he pulled me towards him with one tug.

JOSH

"So Josh,' Greg began as he wiped some blood off of Josh's bruised face. "Where is the drive?"

"I don't know, please I don't know. I can't remember. I don't remember anything." Josh pleaded and shook his head to Greg's annoyance.

"Josh,' Greg calmed him and placed a hand behind his head. "Make this a lot easier and less painful for yourself and tell me what you do remember. Okay?" Greg smiled and Josh nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

CAMMIE

I felt myself leap in the air towards him again as he tugged the whip hard, I tried to use one hand to release its hold, but had no time to focus as I dodged another of his meaty fists. His groans and moans were like that of a caged animal frustrated at not catching a prey. We went back and forth of him yanking the whip to control me and then swing a fist which I would duck under and run to the opposite side as far as I could go.

Another swipe at my head I barely managed to dodge this time, but instead of running I got low and struck him between the legs, his grunt was heavy, but it did what I needed as his doubled over. Still grasping the whip and myself around it I swung my own body over his back, my legs flaying awkwardly in the air, but the whip came taught around his neck and I pulled back hard.

His grunts soon became gurgles and rasps to catch air back into his lungs. He was strong and I knew I was about to lose this tug of war. I leaned back pulling with all my strength and then suddenly I was stumbling backwards until I fell on my butt. The whip next to me confused how it had happened. I looked back at the large man and noticed him rubbing his neck and coming towards me. Apparently I hadn't actually wrapped the whip around properly and all he had to do was let go of his end for it to slide free.

I clamoured to my feet and rushed him, screaming as I leapt into the air with both feet and smacked into his chest with my heels. It worked, but it also just seemed to keep angering him.

"Geez come on buddy." I gasped while breathing heavily. I got to my feet again and now he charged me. Too slow to move this time I felt myself be easily lifted off my feet as he hoisted me up over his shoulders and bent me over them. My back cracked and oddly gave me some relief, but other than that he had me pinned.

He lifted me up again and I saw what he was about to do. Bring me down onto his knee. My instincts kicked in like a flame to petrol and I grabbed hold of his hand and bit into hit hard. I tasted blood, but it worked as he roared and let me go. I landed on my feet in front of him and stood my ground. Tears seeped from his eyes as he clasped his bloodied hand. I must have looked like a vampire about now. Staring at him like prey with blood at the corners of my mouth. He swung his fist backhandedly at me which I side stepped and collided my own fist against his jaw. I threw everything I had into the punch and felt my own hand break. The searing hot pain shot up through my wrist, but it had also rocked him.

I spun on my heels and delivered a full force round kick to his temple and watched his heavy body fall like a giant to the earth. The ground shook slightly for sure, but it could have just been me feeling dizzy. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Josh?" I said to myself as I gathered my thoughts and ran to the door again. I yanked it open and climbed the steps wiping at the blood on my mouth and even spitting the horrible tangy taste away. I pulled on the next door and was hit by the thick and heavy scenes of people, drink and dancing. My eyes quickly scanned around passed the guests, dancers, DJ, waiters and barmen to see men in black suits with ear pieces dotted around.

To the far left was a staircase leading up to a balcony and second floor. Possibly the VIP section, but also where I would most likely find Josh. I headed for the stairs keeping a low profile, but in this appearance it was no surprise I attracted a few eyes and a hand slapping my behind which jolted me to move quicker.

ZACH

Zach pulled the car up quickly across from the nightclub just as his phone rang.

"Bex," he answered.

"Hey where are you now? I'm outside." she asked as she stepped out into the cool night air and so Zach could actually hear her better.

"I'm out in front of the nightclub now,' he quickly scanned the crowd and spotted the gorgeous ebony woman. 'I got you, coming over now." He returned his phone to his pocket and ran towards her.

"Zach." Bex exclaimed and hugged him. "The girls are here too, I have Liz testing a tracker she put on Cammie."

Zach nodded and saw Macey approach them with a bottle which he slapped out her hand. The look he got didn't match his for fierceness so Macey didn't voice her compliant.

"Guys, guys, guys…' Liz came rushing to them with her homemade pad. "Cammie is inside look." She turned the screen towards them and indeed it showed Cammie's tracking id as within a few meters of them.

Zach pushed his way to the front of the crowd with the girls following suit. Bex being muscular helped pave a path to the front, but they were stopped by two doormen.

"Whoa,' he held out his hand. 'Just where do you think you're going young man?"

"Inside and neither of you are stopping me." Zach threatened which changed the posture of the two men, who were undoubtedly armed beneath their blazer jackets. Bex knew a fight out here was a bad idea, but Zach was in no mood to be stopped. Even if Superman himself was blocking the entrance.

"Don't be stupid here kid, back of the line." The other doorman said stepping forward. Before Zach could react foolishly Macey jumped up. Her smile and flaunting assets easily drawing attention.

"He's with us boys and we have our passes, he's actually supposed to be on the special events list. Go check if you don't believe me." She pouted with sorry looking eyes and prodded the men with delicate touches. They both smiled and the first one checked the list.

"Name?" he asked.

Macey used her skills to scan the list until a name popped up that would suffice. "Ashley Cole." She said and both men looked at her after finding the name a little ways down from the top.

"Cole, Ashley. Exotic dancer?" they questioned and Macey found herself stumped so flashed a smile. Zach's eyes glared at her while Liz and Bex stood awkwardly.

"Yes that's right. His parents wanted a girl, but the name is unisex. Show them your stuff Ash." She giggled and hot Zach with a look to improvise.

Zach looked at the two men and then to the girls. A few seconds passed to the irritation of the two doorman and Zach sighed heavily. Turning his back to them he breathed in heavily and then started to shake it. A few cheers and cat calls erupted from the crowd and Liz slowly turned her phone to record.

**Author's Note:**

> If this intrigued you enough to want to know what happened and happens next. Leave a review and let me know. I promise this is not a M rated story or anything like that.


End file.
